Aaron Dismuke
|birthplace = Texas City, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Justin Cook (cousin) Jessica Dismuke (unspecified relation) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter |first_appearance = Fruits Basket |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2002-present |status = Active }}Aaron Mitchell Dismuke (born October 13, 1992) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer for FUNimation Entertainment. He is best known for his role as Alphonse Elric in the English dub for Fullmetal Alchemist, whom he voiced when he was 12 years old. He has since voiced many characters for anime, mostly dubbed by Funimation. Biography Dismuke made his start as a young child. His cousin, voice actor and director Justin Cook, brought him in after seeing great potential. He started voice acting at nine years old, where he voiced Hiro Sohma and the young Akito Sohma in Fruits Basket. When he was twelve years old, he was given his first lead role as Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. In Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, his role of Alphonse Elric was replaced by Maxey Whitehead due to Dismuke hitting puberty, but returned to reprise his role in the live-action movie on Netflix. He also voice the young Van Hohenheim, the Elric brothers' father in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He is the voice of many characters such as Chihiro Furuya from Sankarea, Lucifer from The Devil is a Part-Timer!, Arslan from The Heroic Legend of Arslan, Twelve from Terror in Resonance, Leonardo Watch from Blood Blockade Battlefront and Van Fanel from The Vision of Escaflowne. In 2016, he was cast as Oscar Pine in the Rooster Teeth animated series RWBY and in 2017 he was cast as Yukiya Naruse from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2017) - Alphonse Elric Anime Dubbing Anime *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Shura, Young Yusuke Urameshi, Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Van Fanel (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Young Akito, Hiro Sohma (ep. 21) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Alphonse Elric *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Charlie (ep. 14) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Yoki (ep. 12), Young Ginko (ep. 26) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Leon Elliott *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Young Takashi *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Ion Fortuna *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Nokoru Imonoyama *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Yasuchika Haninozuka (ep. 18) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Hibiki Laytis, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Young Van Hohenheim *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Stockingcon (ep. 7A) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Italian Boy (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Kohiruimaki (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Yutaka Hoshino/Peco *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Zoire *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Arslan *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Arslan *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Kosei Tsuburaba, Tamaki Amajiki, Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Marx Francois, Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Hayashi *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Senku Ishigami Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Minotia *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Sergio *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Fairy Tail Writer *Dr. Stone *Fairy Tail *In Another World with my Smartphone External Links *Aaron Dismuke at the Internet Movie Database *Aaron Dismuke at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation